Et que dire
by Calamithy
Summary: OS, yaoi, suite de Et dire Que Heero Yuy est bien un virus. Pour Bernie !


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : chacorable (absolument chacal, un brin adorable)**

**Rating : **T :)

**C'est quoi ?** un oneshot tout simple, suite de Et dire que

**Résumé : Heero est bien un virus  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, merci pour vos encouragements et ne vous inquiétez pas : ça va mieux ! En revanche la paperasse assurance adverse me saoule un peu (j'ai gagné contre le camion mais le camion a besoin de papiers pour s'excuser de ce câlin torride :p)  
**

**Fic pour quoi ? Pour Bernie ! Ce n'était absolument pas prévu mais elle m'est tombée dessus à la seconde où je lui répondais un truc qui était destiné à ne pas me faire écrire de suite :p Je t'ai promis que je te l'écrirais donc la voilà, tu as la réponse à ta question. Biz :p  
**

* * *

**Et que dire...  
**

*

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell, 1er mars AC 210, 08h30**

*

Une main pâle appartenant à un corps allongé sur un clic-clac en bois, pardon, sur un divan gris très peu confortable.

Mais bon, il y avait des coussins et une couette certes famélique, mais qui faisait son office..

Cette main pâle composa un numéro connu par cœur.

Une tonalité.

Deux.

Dix.

*

- Allo ?

- Batre ?

- Allo ?

- Batre ?

*

Batre prit une courte inspiration.

*

- Excusez-moi je ne vous comprends pas.

- Gadre ?

*

Batre souffla doucement, calmement.

*

- Ok. L'hôpital psychiatrique c'est le 33 23. Vous avez fait le 33 33.

- Gadre Barberba Wider. Di du ragroge, de du.

*

Les mots doux.

Les mots de la reconnaissance.

*

- … Duo ?

- Boui !

- Tu vois pas que je bosse ? Tes blagues ce sera pour un autre jour.

- 'Zuis balade.

*

Un froncement de sourcils pouvait s'entendre.

*

- Tu n'es jamais malade.

- 'Ro était balade et il m'a revilé son drug abant que je barde en bision..

- Heero Yuy n'est jamais malade.

- Du me draides de bendeur ?

- C'est plutôt une bonne chose…

*

Un sourire coquin pouvait s'entendre.

*

- Ba bandeur ! Bendeur !

- T'es pas un bandeur ?

- Ben-deur ! L'ailleurs en anglais.

- Tu veux aller ailleurs ?

- …

- C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends prononcer un mot anglais à la française.

*

Duo sourit malgré lui.

*

- Gonnard. D'en brovite basque zuis balade.

- Oui mais t'es mignon quand t'es malade. Mets la visio.

- Dan.

- Je sais que tu viens de dire « non » mais ça me saoule de devoir déchiffrer. Mets la visio que je lise sur tes lèvres. A moins que tu ne préfères m'envoyer un email ?

- Bhn.

*

Enclenchement visio.

Apparition.

Duo malade, dans un truc qui ressemblait suspicieusement au vieux marcel de Heero avec un bas de pyjama, enroulé dans une couette, le nez et les yeux tous rouges.

Une forêt de mouchoirs, une bougie à l'eucalyptus et des verres vides – et quelques bouteilles de rhum avec ce quelques sachets de thé renversés pour se préparer quelques grogs.

L'enfer.

Mais pas pour tout le monde.

*

- J'avais raison. T'es vraiment tout mignon malgré… l'horreur.

- C'est pas drôle.

- Ah, c'est vraiment mieux avec la visio, te comprends carrément.

*

C'était assez troublant d'avoir un Quatre Raberba Winner, en uniforme et tout en barbe de quelques jours…

D'avoir ses yeux magnétiques rivés à vos lèvres, même par écran interposé.

Ça réveillait la libido, la maladie… temporairement.

En fait, ça clignotait comme un réveil après une panne d'électricité.

Ça veut.

Ça veut pas.

Ça veut.

Ça veut pas.

Ça veut.

Ça veut pas.

Quand il y a maladie, souvent libido en pâtit.

Un cri du cœur.

*

- Je hais Heero.

*

Un autre cri du cœur.

*

- Mais non, tu l'aimes.

- Non. Je l'évite depuis mon retour.

*

Un froncement de sourcil.

Quoi, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un blond ne comprendrait pas quelque chose.

*

- Tu l'évites ?

- Ouais.

- Ah… ceci explique cela.

- Explique quoi ? Il sait pas que c'est fait exprès.

*

Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un châtain à l'esprit embrumé ne comprendrait rien.

*

- Rien. Tu reviens quand ?

- Lundi, je pense.

*

Et hop, mouchoir.

…

Nez encore plus rouge, mal de crâne augmenté…

Et un Quatre qui souriait.

*

- Tu m'as appelé moi parce que tu ne voulais pas que Une te voie comme ça, hein ?

- Une baudet zoulé bour gue je m'absende 10 bours…

- Retire ton mouchoir, Duo, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. Pas maintenant, imbécile, finis ton affaire.

*

Dont acte.

Trompette.

Reprise.

*

- Une m'aurait saoulé pour que je m'absente 10 jours « par mesure de précaution » alors que Sally a dit que le weekend c'était le minimum.

*

Quatre haussa un sourcil.

*

- Minimum. Comme « il y a un maximum ? »

- Minimum comme « suffisant », Quatre. Pas de Une, tranquillité.

- Une se serait surtout fichu de toi et on l'aurait entendu rire à l'autre bout de la planète.

- … Aussi.

- Et elle se serait fait monter le crâne par « Nurse…

- Attends, y a quelqu'un qui frappe à la…

*

Duo et sa couette se déplacèrent à la vitesse d'un escargot asthmatique.

Il ouvrit la porte, la couette glissant sur une épaule nue.

Il la redressa aussi prestement que pouvait le faire un escargot asthmatique.

*

- … Heero. »

- Porte.

- …

- …

*

Tout de noir vêtu, holster en vue, l'arme la plus dangereuse étant son sourire en coin.

Quatre se dévissait la tête pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

Mais c'était impossible, ils étaient hors champ.

Mais sa voix était toujours audible.

*

- Bon, je te laisse, Nurse Heero prendra le relais. A _mardi_ et soigne-toi bien ! _Trowa ! Arrête de rire._

*

Mais ni Duo, ni Heero n'y prêtèrent attention.

Ce dernier ne prêta attention qu'à la tenue de son hôte.

*

- Bonjour.

- Dégabe.

- Trop aimable, Monsieur « Je viens de L2, ha, ha ha, je ne l'aurais pas »

- D'ai damais bit ha, ha, ha.

- Tu n'as pas dit « ha, ha, ha », mais tu as dit le reste. Mea culpa.

*

Duo avait le nez qui coulait ; il tourna le dos à Heero pour récupérer un mouchoir.

Une fois trouvé et utilisé, il s'allongea de nouveau dans le salon, dans sa misère, la main sur le front, à l'agonie.

Il pensait Heero parti, mais il était sur ses talons.

Il avait pris soin de refermer la porte à clé.

Il avait pris soin de le rejoindre sur le champ de mine.

Il avait pris soin de s'agenouiller à côté d'un Duo couché.

Il avait pris soin de poser la main sur son front, juste pour vérifier.

Duo grogna, pas la force de le repousser.

*

- Dégabe. Je bais de la reviler.

*

Heero plissa le nez.

*

- Regarde-moi, je ne comprends rien quand tu me parles. Et plus tu t'énerves, plus ton élocution en pâtit.

- …

- Là. Laisse-moi lire sur tes lèvres…

*

Heero avait employé un ton presque enjôleur.

Neutre et charmeur.

Neutralisant.

Duo se tourna vers lui et ouvrit péniblement des yeux tout fiévreux.

Il devait être clair.

*

- Je…

Quand il était malade, Duo était irrésistible.

Heero posa les lèvres sur les siennes.

*

- Hmm… piégé. Bonjour, baka.

- Heebo… j'ai ba de goût.

- Comme ça tu ne peux pas dire « c'est dégueulasse »

- …

*

Duo rougit un peu et détourna la tête, surtout.

*

- Tut-tut, regarde-moi. Voilà.

*

Les yeux dans les yeux, c'est mieux.

Mais quand on avait une idée dans la tête…

*

- Dégage, je vais te la refiler. Toi capter ??

- Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en remettrais. Toi comprendre ??

*

Froncer les sourcils pouvait faire très mal à la tête.

*

- Euh, non,non. Si c'est pour que je te la refile, que tu me la refiles etc, on va pas s'en sortir. On soigne le truc une fois pour toutes, tu te le chopes pas et on fait chambre à part.

*

Duo n'était pas stupide, il savait que si Heero n'avait pas réagi à ses injonctions assez costaud (dégage, c'est pas tendre)… il ne fallait pas lui donner l'impression de lui forcer la main.

Il fallait juste calmement le dissuader de rester. Heero Yuy était un être relativement raisonnable.

*

- … Je préfère me moucher 10 ans.

- Oui mais pas moi, 'Ro, sois pas égoïste.

*

Heero lui caressa le creux du cou.

*

- Je ne vais pas me priver de t'embrasser parce que j'ai peur d'un nez qui coule. Ça ne va pas être possible.

- T'as bien essayé de m'éviter pour ce même nez qui coule, tiens. Et une voix pas sexy.

*

C'était on ne peut plus vrai.

Et Heero attrapa un mouchoir propre et recouvrit le nez de Duo, qui lui fit les gros yeux.

Il avait à peine la force de se moucher, mais la fierté le fit repousser la main tendue, dans un effort surhumain.

Une fois la tâche accomplie, Duo se débarrassa du mouchoir et lança un petit regard grognon mais, si on y regardait bien, on pouvait y voir un petit cœur débordant de reconnaissance.

*

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

- J'y crois pas, tu ferais n'importe quoi pour un quatre-heures !

*

Oui, Heero Yuy était un gourmand gourmet.

Ben oui. A force de se taper les rations de survie, il avait fini par apprécié les miches de rat des rues (qu'on dirait des noisettes :p)

Il leva les yeux au plafond.

*

- Oh oui, quelle témérité. Je suis prêt à braver un nez qui coule et une gorge sèche pour te soigner. Salue mon audace.

- Je salue ta stupidité.

*

Heero émit un petit rire tout en essayant, discrètement, de se faire une place sur le canapé.

En vain, le malade était une véritable enclume, une moule sur son rocher.

Ou un ondin, avec sa natte mousseuse et ses jambes pliées, coincées sous la couette.

La chevelure d'une gorgone, le teint d'un vampire, le visage bouffi, les yeux rouges et les jambes en queue de poisson…

De loin en loin, Duo ressemblait à une chimère.

Un monstre entouré de cadavres de mouchoirs.

Heero calculait mentalement combien de temps cela lui prendrait pour rendre l'endroit vivable.

*

- Salue plutôt le courage de mes hommes, qui me supportent depuis que tu me sèvres.

- Je te sèvre pas ! Je te préserve !

- C'est une question de point de vue. Bref, ils en ont parlé à Une. Tous s'accordent à dire que ça ne peut plus durer. Ton état et mon état génèrent un stress assez… déstabilisant pour eux.

- …

*

Heero, stressé ?

Duo avait un mal de chien à garder les yeux ouverts, mais cette nouvelle lui donna un regain d'énergie.

Un Heero stressé était un Heero dangereux.

*

- Avec le travail qu'on a, les rares fois où je peux me poser, je veux décompresser. Je veux me détendre dans mon lit ou dans le tien, te tenir dans mes bras. Te dire bonjour. Te dire bonsoir.

*

Heero, voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire une place, décida de prendre les choses en main.

Il attrapa un Duo en mode sushi dans sa couette…

*

- Hey ! Bose moi moule huitre ! _Pose-moi tout de suite._

*

… et l'embrassa dans le cou pour l'amadouer.

Cela marcha à moitié.

*

- M'endormir et me réveiller contre toi, ce genre de choses.

- Ce genre de conneries ouais. Et puis j'aime pas quand ça sue.

- Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça, Duo.

*

Allez, au lit, il y a plus de place.

Heero fit bien attention à garder son regard sur les lèvres de Duo, pour bien le comprendre.

Son souffle était chaud.

Il sentait l'eucalyptus et un peu l'homme aussi.

Il respirait comme un petit cochon.

Il était grognon.

*

- Je suis malade. Je transpire comme un bœuf. J'ai chaud, j'ai froid, j'ai chaud. Je pue. Si je te dis que ça me fait chier, ça me fait chier.

*

C'était très difficile, mais en même temps, regarder Duo tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre, sans cogner son fardeau…

Mieux valait y aller mollo car à la moindre erreur – du genre un pied qui rencontrerait le mur par distraction -, Duo pourrait l'éliminer.

*

- Tu es vétéran de guerre.

*

Duo s'agita dans ses bras.

Mauvaise idée pour le mal de tête.

Il se cala inconsciemment plus, Heero en aurait ronronné.

Le lit était en vue, enfin.

*

- J'en ai chié utile, bordel ! Je serais jamais médaillé pour avoir traversé un rhume et une otite de merde ! ça me saoule d'avoir mal pour rien. Et tu me saoules aussi.

- Tu t'énerves parce que tu te soignes mal.

*

Heero lui assénait ça d'un ton très patient.

Malheureusement Duo s'agita et s'éclata misérablement face contre le matelas.

*

- Budain !

- Hn.

- Jbe zoigne ! Je brends des drogues !

- Tu te drogues ?

*

Heero s'assit sur le rebord du lit et retourna Duo...

…

dans le bon sens, pas dans ce sens-là, même si Heero pensait très fort « si seulement »

*

- Non ! Je prends des grogs ! Et je dors bien !

- Tu t'es saoulé. Le thé est censé être chaud quand tu y ajoutes l'alcool.

- Et euh qu'est-ce qui te dit que je l'ai pas fait ?

- Le manque d'infusion de ton thé. Et ton haleine au rhum. Il faut te soigner plus sérieusement. Donner la gueule de bois à tes microbes ne les supprime pas.

*

Heero massa gentiment les tempes d'un Duo qui voyait son mal de tête empirer.

*

- J'aime pas les médocs. Peux me soigner tout seul, virer ça de mon système.

- Ca fait une semaine que ça dure. Et ça va tellement mal que tu m'évites. Et ça va tellement mal qu'aujourd'hui tu n'es pas allé travailler.

- Pourquoi t'insistes ?

*

Plus Duo s'agitait, plus Heero était calme.

Il continuait à masser les tempes de Duo.

*

- Quelqu'un m'a dit une chose qui s'avère très vraie.

- Quoi ?

- Dans certains cas, on préfère être contaminé qu'ignoré.

*

Duo aurait bien claqué sa langue contre son palais de dépit.

Mais il était bien trop mort pour ça.

*

- … L'est con ce type.

*

Heero rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de Duo.

*

- Je l'aime, ce con.

*

…

Ce genre de petite phrase pouvait changer le monde.

Si le monde souhaitait être romancé.

*

- … Mouais. D'aime ses babouches.

- Aussi.

*

Heero avait souri et pris le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres.

Ce qui ressemblait à « Tu aimes ses babouches » devait être quelque chose comme _t'aimes son cul de mouche_

Heero se redressa et plongea son regard dans des yeux un peu perdus, bien que décidés.

*

- Ro… si je te le refile, t'iras pas travailler.

*

Une joie presque enfantine se dessina sur le visage de Heero.

*

- Ca tombe bien je ne reprends pas avant mardi. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs.

- Quoi ?

*

Heero était on ne peut plus sérieux avec un grand sourire.

Le danger était bien réel.

Le danger haussait les épaules.

*

- Si tu ne m'avais pas sevré, j'aurais pu aller travailler. Sally a dit que j'avais emmagasiné trop de tension. Alors je dois évacuer.

*

Une petite musique venait à l'esprit de Duo.

Une petite musique, d'un vieux film qu'il aimait bien.

Il y avait un grand requin blanc qui avait à peu de choses près le même sourire que sa nurse.

Il allait se faire dévorer.

*

- … Et tu vas t'énerver sur moi ? Ca va pas, non ? Ils sont cons ou quoi ? Ah pas si con… c'est pour me forcer à prendre mes médocs ! Pour que je me soigne plus vite !

*

La théorie du complot.

Nurse Heero haussa un sourcil très haut.

*

- C'est pas si mal de passer du temps avec moi, non ?

*

Il avait les yeux rivés à ses lèvres, pour bien le comprendre.

Duo ferma les yeux. Heero devait être raisonnable.

*

- … Pas quand je suis malade. Quand je serais guéri, que je serais supportable, alors oui ce sera super. Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix. Me rouler en boule et basta, jusqu'à ce que ça aille.

- Si on te fout la paix tu seras en arrêt maladie pour 10 mois…

*

Oups ?

*

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vient me faire chi…

- Sauf si tu meurs avant.

- er. Super la confiance. C'est ma vie !

- C'est leur argent.

*

Pragmatique.

Heero cessa de résister à l'envie de lui clouer le bec.

Et hop, un baiser.

A chaque baiser, Duo se sentait un peu plus fondre.

Un peu plus faible.

*

- … Et puis c'est résistant les cafards, d'abord.

*

Heero l'embrassa encore, cette fois longuement et Duo ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

N'avait pas envie de faire grand-chose, d'ailleurs.

*

- Oui c'est très résistant. Si tu pouvais résister sur ton lieu de travail au lieu de résister au travail…

- Chuis pas fainéant !

*

C'était vrai. Mais si Duo piquait Heero pour qu'il le laisse tranquille…

Heero savait aussi faire preuve de psychologie inversée.

*

- Alors soigne-toi ?

- Je me soigne !

*

Heero ne remuerait pas le couteau dans la plaie.

Les cadavres loin d'être exquis parlaient pour eux-mêmes.

*

- Alors je t'aiderai à prendre soin de toi. A deux, c'est mieux, non ?

*

Le ton employé était un brin lubrique.

*

- Ben voyons.

*

Heero frotta son nez contre le nez bouché.

Oh oui, il voyait.

*

- Je vois.

*

Duo soupira.

*

- … tu changeras pas d'avis, hein ?

- Non. En se soignant convenablement et une bonne fois pour toutes, il n'y a aucune raison pour être encore malade. Et puis je pourrais te rendre la maladie agréable… tout en te donnant hâte de guérir.

*

Heero l'embrassa encore, mordilla ses lèvres.

Les baisers étaient une monnaie bien agréable, même en ces circonstances.

*

- Veux pas de médocs.

*

Heero soupira contre sa bouche.

*

- Tout dépend comment on te les donne et comment on s'occupe de toi… tu n'as pas envie d'être pomponné ?

*

Ah, présenté comme ça…

Mais Duo avait horreur de ça, il n'avait pas l'habitude.

Ou plutôt, plus.

La dernière fois qu'il avait été vraiment choyé… la vie lui avait pris ce petit bout de bonheur.

Ça avait été le pompon.

Duo eut un sourire tout plein d'ombres.

*

- Ok.

*

Heero n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, alors il demanda à ses yeux.

*

- Ok ?

- Ok. Tu porteras un masque alors ?

*

Heero secoua la tête.

*

- Non. Parce que je veux t'embrasser.

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

*

Duo était fatigué…

*

- Non.

- Ok.

- Ok ?

*

Heero fronça les sourcils et scruta le regard de Duo.

Scruter plus que chercher.

L'Américain leva difficilement les yeux au plafond.

*

- Oui, Ok. On ne va pas en discuter 107 ans non plus, tu es assez grand et c'est agréable que tu perdes du temps, je veux dire, que tu t'occupes de moi. Merci.

- Remercie-moi quand tu seras guéri.

*

Les yeux de Heero expliquaient parfaitement de quelle manière il souhaitait être remercié une fois la guérison arrivée.

Duo lui fit de petits gros yeux.

*

- Te préviens, si tu tombes malade, te tue.

- Ca marche.

*

Heero l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

Duo le toisa, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

*

- 'Parlais pas de cette mort-là. Bref.

- Hn. Comment tu te sens ?

*

Heero passa doucement la main sur sa joue.

Cette fois, le cœur y était, dans ce regard noir.

*

- …

- Ok, question idiote. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

*

Duo prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

*

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Je ne suis pas sûr.

- Essaie toujours.

*

Nurse Heero, Mission Mode. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et s'apprêta à noter tous les éléments.

*

- Ben… J'ai la gorge en vrac. Pour la soulager sans médocs, il faudrait un truc bon et utile. La glace chocolat-pissenlit de chez Bongo Club, par exemple.

- Ok.

*

Heero enclencha sa connexion satellite.

Duo poursuivit.

*

- Et puis, vu que je sais faire ni mes grogs, ni mes thés, je vais passer à des trucs tous faits. Le thé Pêche-Fougères de chez Tea Time, ce serait super gentil.

- Hn.

*

Heero tapa frénétiquement, sans regarder son clavier.

Il fallait bien qu'il comprenne Duo.

Il le comprenait très bien d'ailleurs.

*

- Et puis les biscuits Super Sucks de Chupa Candies, pour passer tous les trucs dégueus. Tu veux bien, dis ?

*

Duo lui fit son regard le plus attendrissant.

Heero ferma son portable.

*

- Duo…

- Hm ?

- Tu t'es donné une mission, toi aussi ?

- Hein ?

*

Comment ça, toi aussi ?

*

- Tu détestes mentir, tu ne le fais qu'en mission.

- …

- Ca ne sert à rien de faire semblant d'être pénible

- ?

*

Oups ?

*

- Tu as parmi tes meilleurs amis Réléna Peacecraft et Quatre Raberba Winner. Tes trucs impossibles à trouver ou qui n'existent pas, ils peuvent te les créer.

- …

- Et puis tu es déjà pénible mais je suis blindé.

*

Heero lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de l'embrasser encore.

*

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non, tu peux être pénible… mais tu es mon genre de pénible.

*

Duo avait la tête qui tournait un peu plus à chaque pression des lèvres.

*

- Heero, j'aime ta compassion.

- Je peux difficilement m'énerver avec ton nez bouché :)

- Fuck you.

*

En anglais dans le texte.

Mais dans oralement ça donnait « Duck you »

Ou thank you.

Et canard c'était difficile de le prendre comme une insulte suprême.

Merci aussi.

Duo bâilla avant de s'endormir sans cérémonie.

Heero répondit en l'embrassant encore.

*

- Very mouche.

*

Duo était effectivement extrêmement résistant à toute forme de virus et à toute forme de médication.

Pour préparer ce qu'il avait appelé sobrement « Opération Duo », Heero avait demandé à Sally – avec le concours de Winner Pharmaceutics – des médicaments top secret, le genre furtif.

Le genre qui s'administrait de lèvres à lèvres.

Heero avait dû embrasser Duo (oh, quel calvaire… non, ce n'était pas crédible), plusieurs fois d'affilée pour que le produit fasse effet.

Pour qu'il se repose un peu, le temps que l'on s'occupe de lui.

Le temps qu'il se remette.

Nurse Heero prit quelques secondes pour l'entendre ronfler. Un dernier baiser sur le front et il partit combattre les microbes.

Il fallait commencer par assainir l'environnement. Plus vite il aurait terminé, plus vite il pourrait s'allonger.

* * *

L'appartement avait été nettoyé sans être déshumanisé : comprendre que Duo reconnaîtrait son chez-lui et surtout, saurait retrouver ses affaires, ne pèterait pas plus un câble. Se vengerait moins.

Dans la chambre, une bonne soupe de vrai poulet trônait sur la table de chevet, aux côtés d'une bouteille de sirop et d'un jus de fruits dans une thermos.

Heero regarda son portable. Il était 17h30. C'était l'heure.

*

- Duo…

*

Il réveilla la marmotte en débardeur vert. Rejeter une aide quand on portait cette même aide à même la peau et dans son cœur…

Duo aurait toujours pu parler, ses gestes les plus anodins, les plus silencieux, étaient beaucoup plus audibles.

La marmotte en débardeur vert – qui avait daigné partager sa couette -, se cala contre son corps chaud et passa une jambe au-dessus des siennes.

Heero Yuy dormait nu.

*

- Hmm ?

*

Les marmottes endormies étaient ensorceleuses.

*

- Ouvre la bouche.

- Hmmm ?

*

Heero attrapa le sirop et prit une gorgée.

Puis il administra le médicament de la plus agréable des façons.

*

- C'est dégueu…

- Hmm…

*

S'il sentait que c'était dégueulasse, c'était qu'il retrouvait le goût, non ?

Mais curieusement, le « c'est dégueulasse » lèvres à lèvres, des mots mangés à bouche que veux-tu…

Curieusement cette complainte avait un goût de j'y prends goût.

Duo apprendrait que si on donnait beaucoup de soi, il ne fallait pas avoir peur de prendre ce qui était offert.

Heero ne disparaîtrait pas s'il s'occupait de lui. Il fallait être débile pour penser ça. Ou avoir un passif.

Il serait peut-être temps de solder le compte, non ? De régler son compte à son passé ? Et de voir un avenir au boulot et au lit avec Heero.

En forme de préférence, pour en profiter pleinement.

Il en voulait à Heero de lui avoir fait prendre des médicaments… mais là, là, maintenant, tout de suite…

Il se laisserait choyer, cajoler, pomponner.

Il se laisserait clouer le bec avec une gratitude grognonne, tout simplement.

Et il laisserait ses bras, son corps redevenir port. Bienvenue chez toi, Heero.

Heero ferma les yeux et, se sentant enlacé un peu plus fort, souffla un « baka » amusé sur son front.

Duo se rendormit avec un sourire.

*

**OWARI **

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi, Bernie !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ 231 ans¤


End file.
